


Two As One

by orphan_account



Category: Hybrid Heroes
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a dump of poetry inspired by Szin's series "Hybrid Heroes."





	1. Hammers In The Heads of Hybrids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of episode one of the series we learn that Hybrids were eliminated from the population twenty years ago, most of them anyway. I chose to imagine it as a violent cleansing in the streets. That's what this is about.

Can you hear the hammers banging on the doors?

Can you hear the hammers slamming on the floors?

Can you hear the hammers revolting in the streets?

Can you hear the hammer's stomping feet?

 

Can you hear the cries of Hybrids echoing through the town?

Can you see the blood of monsters sinking in the ground?

Has the justice they desired been served?

Did they keep their hateful word?

 

Did they listen to the ravings of machine men with machine hearts?

Was that evil in their souls from the start?

Did anyone ever think that what they did was wrong?

Did that temporary insanity take all that long?

 

Hammers in the hands of hatemongers

Hammers in the heads of Hybrids

Tools of destruction servicing someone stronger 

 

Did they go to work with a clean conscious when it was done?

Did they cheer and shout about how they had won?

Did they give sermons of love and acceptance and peace?

Did they still believe in justice and the police?

 

Did it take long for that ignorance to set in their brain?

Did it dull their receptiveness to the Hybrid's pain?

Could they ever imagine themselves like this before?

Or was it something else that was just ignored?

 


	2. Finding An Explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this in like two hours and just let it sit here for awhile. Skip if you don't like mediocrity

_Hello there,_

_Are you feeling comfortable?_

_Are you ready?_

_This'll be over before it begins_

 

_It's okay_

_You won't feel any pain at all_

_Just a small shot_

_You'll feel your worries just melting away_

 

_Big thank you_

_For your contributions to us_

_You can lift cars_

_It's important that we know why you can_

 

There's a bright light in a hall of shadow

I'm floating towards it, I'm reaching for it

The straps keep me bound to the chair

I'll know I'm free once I'm up there

As long as I'm alive there's still hope

 

_Keep him tied_

_They're strong enough to keep him down_

_He's resisting_

_Well now, isn't this quite interesting?_

_Tranquilized_

_That much could've subdued a horse_

_Let's give him more_

_If he dies there'll always be more_

 

_Steady now_

_His thoughts are coming through in waves_

_His heart's beating_

_Like an angry bull in a stadium_

 

My head's getting light

My stomach is heaving

I wish I was leaving

I'm barely breathing

Almost sleeping

 


End file.
